


Dronk fic

by 4_St1nk1n_muff1n (4_st1nk1n_muff1n)



Category: Megamind - Fandom, Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, drunk faniction, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4_st1nk1n_muff1n/pseuds/4_St1nk1n_muff1n
Summary: failed cuz I got lazy and didn’t finish plot. Haha gross kinky sweaty big men go brrr \///\ also this is me drunkingly trying to convey that ralph is shorter than metroman. No I will not apologize for the crossover shit. Come read it's weird **
Relationships: Metroman/Wreck it Ralph, Wayne/Ralph





	Dronk fic

"I'm scared… I'm really nervous and I've never done anything like this before! Ive never had anyone like me.. I want to.. With.. You ..but I don’t know if youd like me-" it was his turn to be cut off, Wayne gently kissed his lips , his hand now gently holding his chin the other resting flat on his upper back while pushing him closer. Wayne pulled his face away, cheeks reddening at the smaller mans flushed face. "we don’t have to.." Wayne whispered comfortingly, his hands rubbing up and down ralphs spine gently.

"I want to but I don’t want it to hurt.. And I don't want you to get grossed out.." Ralph whispered out, his gaze downcast and cheeks burning. 

"I'd never hurt you pup," Wayne mumbled nuzzling Ralph's cheek "and you don’t gross me out." He said sternly, and Ralph believed him. He put his arms around muscular shoulders pulling Wayne in closer. 

"We can go nice and slow if you want.." Wayne continued, looking at him for approval. Ralph nodded and they moved to Wayne's bedroom. Wayne carried Ralph on the way there kissing and licking at his face ((wut >?<")) and neck as he pushed open his door shutting and locking them in. 

"Lay down, baby." Wayne softly instructed and Ralph obeyed, his skin thrumming as he assumed his position in a bed that was for once, too big for him. he couldn’t help but flush at the tightening in his gut he got at how lewd this felt, knowing that a man twice his size was about to fuck him for his first time , and he loved every bit about it. Wayne began to undress ralph, doing it with such ease Ralph felt like a doll, which made him feel weak in the knees.

Wayne began to kiss at his soft neck ,his cock springing to life as he heard Ralph let out a low whimper. Wayne couldn't help but find Ralph cute, his soft and chubby frame and sensitive flesh as well as neat and minimal hair drove him nuts. He smelled like Wayne's own sweat, having been wearing a shirt of Wayne's to sleep in, which the bagginess of it made him look even more precious to him. 

Wayne was grateful to have taken it off though, as Ralph's soft chest was now out in the open as well as his soft stomach which had a thin neat trail of hair that stopped just above a patch of pubic hair. What he loved about his precious little ralph the most though was how sweet he and how eager he looked, his thick and squishable thighs wrapping around Wayne's waist. 

Wayne moved them away, blushing at the small disappointed whimper he heard his softer lover cry out. He kissed him again, his tongue playing with his sloppily before moving away to get some lube. He returned ,coating his index finger in it. He slowly traced the ring of tight muscles, studying ralphs face, his eyes were shut tightly and he was moaning loudly. 

Wayne slowly fucked the digit into him, groaning as he heard ralph cry out in pleasure, his toes curling as Wayne thrust his finger in and out. Ralph began to whimper his name, precum dripping from his member and Wayne rubbed at his prostate. Wayne put a second digit in, unable to hide the gasp he made at the mere sound of Ralph's moans, each getting louder until they dissolved into unintelligible babbling. Wayne fucked into his prostate again, stroking his own cock with his other hand when he heard Ralph scream his name. 

Once he was loose enough, Wayne pulled his fingers out, desperately coating his cock in the lube as Ralph let himself get comfortable. Wayne slowly entered him. Ralph whimpered at the intrusion, his eyes watering and ass clinching tightly. Wayne whimpered at the tightening on his cock, but stopped abruptly. "..you alright?" He whispered to Ralph softly. Ralph gave a weak nod, his legs going back to wrapping around Wayne's waist. 

"…fuck me.." Ralph begged softly.  
Wayne shoved his cock completely in, pulling out before slamming it in and out of Ralph repeatedly. Ralph whimpered lewdly, his toes curling as he cried Wayne's name. Wayne thrust harder in response, finding himself moaning his little lovers name through sudden gasps.

Ralph gripped at the sheets, the overstimulation almost proving too much for him. He screamed again as Wayne's cock brushed against his prostate.  
Wayne took the hint and fucked harder, his thrusts now making the bed shake. 

"Wayne.. Please.." Ralph repeated, tears and drool dripping from his face. "Wayne I'm gonna come!" He cried out finally and Wayne nearly growled, his hips harshly fucking into Ralph while his mouth roughly sucked hickeys into Ralph's neck and chest. Wayne let out a loud gasp, releasing into Ralph's body which twitched as his hot cum poured into him. 

He pulled out, panting as he climbed into the bed next to Ralph.

Wayne spooned him gently, pressing kisses into his shoulder and back.

"Was that good?" Wayne asked softly, kissing Ralph's cheek as he cuddled him.

Ralph nodded, curling into the embrace.

"I love you" Wayne whispered into his ear.

"..love you too" Ralph mumbled shaking at the hotness of Wayne's breath

Wayne chuckled, snuggling and nuzzling him.

Ralph got up and hovered over Wayne, his entrance just barely over his cock.

"I'm not done.." He mumbled, engulfing the cock into his ass again, his back arching as the tip brushed against his prostate.

"of course not.." Wayne gasped out, a hand steadying Ralph's hip as he let the smaller man fuck himself on his dick, lovingly listening to his moans, his free hand moving to be clamped over his own mouth.

Ralph grabbed the offending hand, moving it away from waynes mouth so he could hear his deep groans. He blushed as the bigger fingers wrapped around his wrist, his hand being held as Wayne's hips moved up to meet his thrusts.

"..so good baby.." Wayne praised and Ralph whimpered weakly.

They came again, Ralph laying back down next to him and shaking as Wayne turned him onto his stomach.

Ralph hugged a pillow as Wayne entered again, wasting no time he began to fuck as hard as Ralph could handle.

Wayne moved his hips quickly, kissing and licking the nape of ralphs neck moaning praise as his thrust spread up.

Ralph screamed into the pillow pathetically, his dick drooling and almost sore when Wayne started to hug him, his thrusts now becoming erratic 

Ralph burried his face into the pillow, loud sobs being muffled as he started to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay pull up, ho3


End file.
